Intervention
by Demons Of Doom
Summary: Raven has betrayed the Titans one too many times.


Purgatory

Raven has betrayed the Titans one too many times.

Raven had never had a childhood. She had been a child but she had never been allowed to act like one. With Azar breathing down her neck for the first ten years of her life and the monks of Azarath for the following nine, the quiet empath had lived a life of constraints and emotional depravation. She never got into trouble because there was never a chance and despite not having experienced a scolding in her life, she couldn't help making a connection between her current situation and that of a troublesome child getting a mouthful from her angry parents. The same regret, the same sorrow and the same overpowering urge to escape.

"I will leave."

"We don't want you to leave, Raven. You are a friend, a Titan." Nightwing stated. He wasn't angry and yet everything he said had that sharp terminal quality to it. It was strange but all of the sudden she thought him authoritative. "What we want is to help you. And you need help, please, realize that."

"I cannot be helped. How many times do I have to say it? What I am is what hurts me, what makes me do the things I do…I am beyond help…I…shouldn't have been brought back. I was finally free…"

"Don't say that." Koriand'r's voice was like a caress, warm and loving. When Starfire was at peace with the world, it felt so good to be near her. It was like standing next to a stove on a cold winter night. "We love you. We are happy that you are back. I missed you."

"It was my time…" She closed her eyes. Damn Brother Blood! If he ever crawled out of Hell, she was going to send him back in tiny pieces! Or better yet, she would disintegrate him and make every tiny particle of his being float in space for all eternity. He would feel every painful second but death would never come…She was…feeling hatred. So much hatred… "I should leave. I am sorry for hurting you…again."

"Okay, so you leave, we let you go…" Beast Boy snapped. Finally. She had been sensing his tension building since the meeting started. "What are you going to do? Where are you going to go? You keep getting attacked, Raven. By Brother Blood, by Trigon and now you're gonna get it from your brothers too! You aren't safe! We let you go and something makes you go all crazy four-eyed hissing Raven again! We…I just can't let you get hurt like that again."

She…she didn't hiss…or did she? Azar, this was so painfully humiliating. Theoretically, she _could_ make the earth open up and swallow her whole but with Zatanna watching her carefully from the other side of the room attempting to could lead to trouble. She couldn't believe they had called her without even consulting her first. It didn't matter how much time had passed, she just couldn't forget how that woman had turned the Justice League and her own friends against her when Trigon first arrived to this plane. It vexed her that the same person who had shunned her when she begged in tears for help was there now, willing to provide it when it wasn't needed.

"I am being polite, I am sitting here, enduring this humiliating treatment because you are my friends…but it is not your decision if I stay…" She rose from the chair. Trigon damned her, this body was short. "I am not asking for permission for I do not require it. I am simply notifying my decision."

Nightwing placed his hands on her shoulders. The urge to slap them away was barely contained. His face was calm, his demeanor composed but that façade wasn't effective against one such as her. She could feel his heart hammering on his chest; dark emotions were gnawing at his soul. She glanced at the others, sampling their minds. Everyone was wiry, nervous…tormented by guilt….She gave an involuntary step back and ended up falling back into the chair. Every instinct on her mind raged, the demon within her urging her to unleash its dark energy so they could disappear. She resisted such primal impulses almost absently. This people were her only friends, her family. She had hurt them. She had to leave but she didn't want it to be on bad…worse, terms. They had to be made to understand….

"We have known each other for years." He stated, crouching so that they could lock gazes. "And it's always the same thing. We offer help, you refuse to confide on us, and then you loose control. You attack us, you hurt us….one day you may end up killing. Either you understand that you need help or…or we are going to have to force it on you."

"Force…?" She was sensing their turmoil, she was feeling their bodies' agitation and revulsion, she could see the shame in their faces, the doubts in their eyes and yet, the mind refused to believe. "What are you saying?"

"Look, Raven, it isn't such a big deal." Wallace cut in. Strangely, he truly meant it. Of all of them, he was the only one calm. Having him near was soothing. "Zatanna and other magic users…or whatever they are called, teamed up and formed this Council of Magic thing. Kind of like the Justice League but dealing with magic things….They offered to train you and all you've gotta do is go to their classes….Please, is that so much for you?"

"How can you ask me that?" His presence wasn't soothing anymore. He was calm because his stupidity didn't allow him to comprehend the gravity of the situation but the others knew and they were willing-her mind finally accepted it- to force this 'help' on her. "After everything we have gone through, you people still do not know a thing about me! You do not understand me, my powers, at all and yet you expect me to trust your judgment?! Who the hell is she!?"

"Raven…"

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me! You are quick to put all the responsibility of Tirgon's victories on me. You have obviously forgotten Jericho's misguided attempt to help. These attempts are what set Trigon free, the reason why his revolting essence poisons this plane!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, unauthorized and loathed. The lights started flickering and the ground below their feet rumbled threateningly but she was oblivious to all this. Her eyes were on Zatanna's wiry gaze. "His ignorance almost condemned this Universe to obliteration once and then again and yet again."

"I'm not an ignorant of the realms of darkness and magic, Raven." The sound of her voice was like broken glass slicing through her brain. The woman didn't deserve such intense hatred, Raven was aware of that, but she didn't fight it. She was angry and hurt; hating her friends was out of the question but she could hate this woman. She had the right to hate, to be enraged. "You've been led to believe you're very special, Raven, but you're not. We have dealt with creatures such as your father and with many more such as you. You are a victim here. You didn't ask to be born or reborn…But we are offering you help here and if you refuse it, the next time you turn, as you call it, you will be responsible. If your demonic self kills, you will be to blame."

"But until that day comes, I am free to do as I please…"

"You attacked us, Raven, several times." Nightwing stated. It was hard keeping it together but it was something he had to do. Batman was right, Raven was dangerous and considering this 'sin' power, how could they be sure her stubborn refusals were a conscious decision or just an impulse of her inner demon, the bearer of the sin of Pride? Raven was right about one thing: they knew too little about her powers and that had to change. "We could present charges, we could make a case of it….but you are a friend and we love you, don't make this so hard….You need help."

The demon was thrashing, twisting and howling, urging her to unleash its power. Danger was all around, it was imperative to flee, to attack, to unsheathe claws and fangs. But the human was too dazed to heed its wise warnings. She glanced around again, reflexively reaching out with her powers to sample their emotions. They were not going to let her go. If she wanted to leave, there would be a fight. Her face burnt with shame; how could she have been so naïve as to believe they would forgive her yet again? Of course they would grow to hate her, to fear and despise her. She was no longer welcomed among them. They were trying to get rid of her for good.

She ended up back in the chair, somehow. Koriand'r was hugging her and Garfield and Wallace were hovering near. Their love tasted like ashes on her mouth. It tasted of lies. Damn Brother Blood and damn the heavens and hell for rejecting her…

"…I think it would be best if we leave now…" Zatanna's hated voice broke the silence…No, she was answering a question Nightwing asked…or had it been Cyborg? Damn it, she had to stop crying like a child… "…Doctor Faith is waiting."

"Are we sure this is best…?"

"Kory, please, not now…"

"You'll be okay, Raven…" Garfield assured her. "They are pros, 'kay? And it's just for a few days, right?"

"How much time it'll take depends on you, Raven…We don't want to hurt you. We do want to help…."

"…I don't want to go…" Azar, it was getting so hard to breath. "Not there…I won't be able to return to earth from Doctor's Fate tower…not without help…!"

"I'll be there too and Dr Fate…"

"I'll be trapped! This isn't fair! This isn't fair!" Getting easier to breathe….Getting angrier. Azar, the monks, Trigon, it was always someone holding her down, keeping a tight leash around her neck. She was sick of it. She wanted to be free again! "I will not be caged! I will not be controlled! Never again!"

"…and here we go…." Wally muttered, stepping back as Raven's soul-self rose from her slime frame.


End file.
